A Reunion To Remember
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: Hermione is being dragged to yet another reunion to face the torture of her dreadful cousin, Hannah. What happens when Hannah claims to be the fiancee of Draco Malfoy? What will Hermione do? Especially since her own blonde haired Slytherin fiance wants to make an appearance at her reunion? Will Hermione let Hannah get away with her lies or will she reveal the truth to all?


**Hi Everyone! This is my very first attempt at a Fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it is horrible and I also apologize for any mistakes may have made. ****I love Dramione and I thought it would be really fun to write a fanfiction about them...I got this idea from THGHPforever14 and CherryWolf-chan so I would really like to thank them for putting their wonderful stories out there for the world to read and I hope that they don't mind if I use a few of their ideas. **

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own HP, for one, Draco and Hermione would end up together and Fred would not be dead. JK Rowling owns HP...I don't and I never will...no matter how much I love Draco.**

A Reunion To Remember

Hermione groaned as the car pulled into the driveway

"Why do you always insist that we go to these family gatherings Mum? You know that Cousin Hannah hates me."

Jean Granger only rolled her eyes and said, "At least you don't have to make small talk with her snake of a mother."

"They are family dear and as much as I dislike them, we have to show them respect and courtesy." Mr. Granger said half heartedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father's words and continued to read her messages

D: Must you leave me here in our loft alone Granger?

H: You know that I have no choice, besides why are you complaining? You get to stay home with Crookshanks and have peace and quiet while I endure "family time".

D: You know...your parents did tell me that I could go...

H: Forget it, my cousins would drool all over you...unless you want to die from their disastrous flirting attempts."

D: ;) Jealous Granger?

H: You wish Ferret

D: I thought we agreed to not call each other names anymore since we started...

H: Oh all right you whiny little...I have to go now, I'll call you later

D: I know you will Granger ;)

Hermione turned off her phone and sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

"Hermione darling look at you! Your all grown up!"

"Hi Aunt Emma" Hermione replied with a smile, out of all her relatives the only one that she actually looked forward seeing at family gatherings was Aunt Emma.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't the nerd yen herself" ugh. Hermione would recognize that voice from miles away... The devil has spoken.

Hermione turned around and forced on a smile, "Hannah! How nice to see you again! It's been forever." Forever would never be enough thought Hermione.

Hannah stood there hands on hips with her fake blonde hair hanging to her hips and her sagging features contorted with disgust. Hannah Granger, the one person in this world that looked the same on the inside and out, ugly as hell...Hannah didn't seem to notice her lack of brains, personality, and a mirror though... Hermione would have liked her much better if she would just get rid of her overly pompous personality.

"Look here Miss little bookworm, I came to this family reunion for one reason and one reason only, got it?" Hannah sneered

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? And what is that reason?"

"A family rumor has been going around that someone is going to bring their fiancé and the man is gorgeous, I was hoping to snag him for myself. The rumor is that he is Draco Malfoy, London's most eligible bachelor." Her cousin squealed.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up above her hairline. "I'm sorry, but did you just say Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm surprised you even know what his name is given your...status." Her cousin snidely replied

Hermione felt angry yet amused at the same time, " I just so happen to have gone to school with despite my...status."

Her cousin looked at her scornfully,"like you and your family could ever afford to go to a school as prestigious as the one that my boyfriend went to." "Oh, so Mr. Malfoy is your boyfriend now? What happened the snagging him for yourself?" Hermione asked, trying to contain her laughter as her cousin stumbled to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret at first but I guess I can tell everyone now...I'm getting married to him!" Hannah screeched. Hermione felt her nose fill with water, and she had to excuse herself to find a quiet place to laugh at her cousins stupidity.

Once she had finished her laugh fest, Hermione decided to confront her cousin one last time before calling Draco over to their reunion. "Hannah dear?" Hermione called in a sweet voice. "Why don't you tell the rest of the family about your...engagement?"

Hannah visibly tensed, "Of course...but Hermione dear you weren't supposed to spoil it!" She said, glaring daggers at Hermione.

Hannah composed herself and said, " Well, my dear family I have wanted to tell you this for some time but I guess since our dear Hermione here mentioned it I might as well tell you now." "Tell us what Hannah?" one of her cousins asked boredly. Hannah shot him a glare and said, "I am getting married to Draco Malfoy, the owner of various companies and London's most eligible bachelor!" The room went silent. Jean Granger looked like she wanted to launch herself at Hannah and rip her plastic face off. Mark Granger looked confused and helpless while Hannah's mother, Viviance Granger, beamed with pride. Hermione on the other hand, simply smirked and sent a text.

H: Why don't you come after all?

His response was instantaneous

D: I thought you would never ask, be there in 10 love.

"Honey I'm so happy for you! Draco came by our house the other day to ask for your hand specifically!" Viviance squealed.

"Congrats cousin, now, lets have a look at that ring shall we?" Hermione asked making sure to twist her own engagement ring around.

Her cousin's face went white, but she quickly regained her composure and said, "it-its not here yet, he's having one specially made for me, its going to be the most amazing and most expensive ring ever, he only gives me the best."

Hermione checked her phone, only 5 minutes left until he got here. "So, why couldn't he make it to the reunion today?" Hermione asked.

"He has important business to attend to, he said that he would try though." Hannah said, trying to mask the uncertainty in her voice.

"Is that so? Thats too bad then, I would have loved to meet him, which reminds me, my fiance just told me that he would be able to make it to the reunion.." Hermione replied, smiling at her cousin.

"Well, I can't wait to see him, he must be an ugly fat toad, I mean, who else would want boring Hermione?" Hannah sneered.

Hannah hadn't really believed the words that she had said, Hermione really did grow up to become beautiful, her once bushy brown hair now cascaded in gentle curls to her shoulders and had streaks of gold glinting off the strands. Hermione also had a body that Hannah would kill for, long legs and a toned stomach, slim everywhere with just the right amount of curve...of course, she was positive that if she kept her charade of being Draco Malfoy's fiancee, Hermione would eventually boil over in jealousy...especially when Hermione's fiance showed up. Hannah just couldn't wait to see how ugly he was...

All of a sudden there was a doorbell ringing. Hermione smiled to herself, Finally, I thought that he would never get here...saved by the bell.

"I wonder who it could be?" Viviance asked as she went to the door. Everyone listened intently as she opened the door to reveal the mystery person.

"May I come in?" A smooth, silky male voice asked

Viviance looked stunned "Um..Of course, what is your name dear?" she asked

"Draco Malfoy, I'm here too see my fiancee..?" Draco replied, he was starting to get irritated, where was Hermione?

"Drakey Poo!" came a shrill female voice. Thats not Hermione...he thought as he turned around. Only to be knocked over by a plump blonde haired woman.

"Who the hell are you and why are you hugging me? Are you like mental or something? He asked, while prying the woman off of himself.

Hermione watched with a bemused smirk...this is going to be interesting...

Hannah turned red in the face and stuttered "Wha-what do you mean Drakey? I'm your fiancee silly, you proposed to me just one week ago..." Hannah faltered, knowing that it was no use.

"Um...I already have a fiancee thank you very much and she is the most perfect being in the world, why would I propose to you, a woman whom I don't even know when I have Hermione?"

Collective gasps went around the group crowded around them. They all parted from the cluster to let a smiling Hermione through.

"Took you long enough" Hermione said as she was folded into Draco's arms.

"Sorry love, but I had to go through all the letters to find the right address." Draco replied kissing her head.

The whole family was stunned, everyone looked towards Hannah, who was red in the face and green with envy, glaring at her cousin.

"Draco! Its so nice to see you again!" Jean Granger said, giving her future son in law a hug and shot a glare at Viviance, who looked outraged and shocked.

"Is that the cousin that you have been telling me about love?" Draco asked Hermione while pointing at Hannah.

"Yes, the one and only Hannah Granger!" Hermione replied, grinning.

Draco's gorgeous features contorted in disgust and rage as he faced Hannah and said,"Stay the hell away from Hermione, she is a million times better than you will ever be and if I ever hear that you are tormenting her again, I will personally make sure that no one EVER hires you anywhere, are we clear?"

Hannah simply nodded and ran off sobbing and humiliated.

The rest of the family watched in interest as Hermione asked her fiance,"That was a bit harsh Draco..." she said, frowning.

"Not if she tormented you love, I won't let anyone get away with that kind of crime." Draco replied.

"You are despicable." she said, smiling.

"Yes, but you still fell in love with me." Draco replied, giving hermione a kiss right there in front of the whole family. You could hear the collective "awww"s from a mile away.

Hannah simply looked at her cousin with envy, Hermione had everything that she didn't an adoring family, a loving, gorgeous, fiance, an education, and looks to kill for. Hermione had everything, everything that Hannah had ever wanted. This was surely the worst reunion that she had ever attended.

**Thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope that you will review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but please, no flames. Thank You!**

**~Apocalypse**


End file.
